


Pretty Princess

by puppanda



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mario Party, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppanda/pseuds/puppanda
Summary: Kenny is upset that he didn't get to be a girl for Halloween. All that was needed was a call from a golden Star.





	Pretty Princess

A buzzing on the table snapped Kenny out of his Switch induced daze. He paused his game and went to check the IPad on the table. Kota was trying FaceTime him. He picked up and sat on the bed. "Bu-San! My Love!" He giggled and laid back. "How are you?" "Ke-chan good good. Sore but good? How was the match?" Kota asked, sitting against the ring post at his gym. "So much fun! Wait...are you at the gym? Why aren't you sleeping?" Kenny was always concerned about Kota sleeping. "Yes. I just couldn't, needed to....expel some energy." Kota gave the smile that melted his heart. "What did you guys dress up like kenny?"  
"We did a Mario party theme. Matt was Mario and Nick was Luigi. Marty was far too comfortable being Wario. Page is the cutest Yoshi you've ever seen and Cody scared the heck out of Matt and nicks mom and their kids running around as bowser. And Brandi and Dana were Daisy and Peach." Kenny's face grew a little sadder. "Kenny...whats wrong? Who were you?"  
"I was....Toad." Kenny replied, pouting. Kota giggle and smiled. "I bet you were cute! My little Toad. He's always been my favorite." Kota knew that would make his lover smile. "Yeah...i know. I was pretty cute." Kenny blushed and got shy. "But Matt told me I could be a princess!" He confessed.  
Kota looked at his sad lover. "My precious ke-ke. I blame Michael for dressing you up back in the day. It was fun though." Kota smiled as he thought back to their DDT years. Him, Kenny, Michael and Gota were always doing silly things like dressing like girls or robots or Darth Vader, anything for fun. "You didn't complain when you got to wear the wedding dress." Kenny joked. "Maybe they'll let you play with one of the dresses." Kota suggested. "Maybe the Daisy dress. I like you in yellow." Kota bit his lip. He did like seeing Kenny dresses like a girl, besides he would be a very sexy princess.  "You think? Yeah....maybe. those days were fun" Kenny smiled, free hand playing in his mess of curls.  
A knock at the door brought kota back to reality. "Oh Kenny I have to go. Gota is here to spar with me. I'll call back soon."  
"Oh ok. Tell him hi! I love you Bu-San." They closed the call and Kenny went back to his game, but still thinking of the dress. 

"Really? You think he'll go for that? Yeah I mean I'm down......oh yeah she's good but she wants to see....yeah? Awesome she'll love that. Ok I'll have call you right before. Ok bye." Cody hung the phone and grinned an evil smile. "Wanna film it?" He asked a giddy Brandi. "Hell yes!" She grinned and kissed her evil looking husband.  
"Thanks my girl! Text him."

Kenny's phone started buzzing this time.  
"Hey Kenny. You in your room? I have something for you. -Brandi" he looked at the text and wondered what it could be. "Yeah...sure. come on over." He responded. "Ok. I'll be there in ten."

Kenny didn't know why he was nervous and the time went so slowly. He was kicked out of a daydream of his golden star by a loud knock. He went to the door and look through the peep hole. The only thing he saw white and red...red polka dots. "What th..." he opened the door to Brandi standing there in a fluffy white robe and Kenny's Todd hat. She smiled and walked into his room holding a large black bag. "Whats up brandi?" He laughed and patted the hat on her head. "I have something for you."she sat the bag on the bed and stepped behind Kenny. He went to investigate the bag as Brandi carefully positioned her phone on the dresser so the bed was in view of her recording while his back was turned. "Thanks... you didnt ha...  
"He opened the bag and saw the carefully folded Princess Daisy dress. Kenny was a little shocked. "I felt bad that you didn't get to be a princess with Dana and I." She said, now standing next to him and the dress. Kenny blushed and tried to shake off any feelings he may have been having. "Aww there's very sweet of you Brandi but I was just joking. You know....for the bit?" This would have worked for Brandi if he wasn't still caressing and staring at the dress. "Kenny your looking at the dress like a girls first prom dress. Pit it on silly. I'll help you" she took the dress from him. "Strip!" Kenny wasn't wearing much. He blushed but was all smiles as he took off his shirt and short, leaving him in his signature tiny black briefs. Brandi had to keep focused and remembered to stay clear of the camera. But she had to admit how pretty he was.  "I just don't want to rip it. It looks too small brandi." Kenny said with sweet concern. "Its ok Kenny. It'll just be a little open in the back. If anything." Brandi gathered the dress and held it for Kenny to slide on. Once on she fixed him and made sure it sat right.  For the most part it fit, Kenny didn't complain. She stepped back and took a full look at him. He was beaming spinning around in the full yellow skirt. He giggled, she had never seen this side of him and she loved it. "You like it kenny?" She asked slipping the crown head band onto his head fluffing his hair. At first she thought the whole plan seemed silly but it was pretty sweet after all. He nodded, with a now more prominate blush to his face. " I do. But please... keep this between us. I don't want the guys to think I'm silly." He smiled softly, fluffing his gown. "Ok Kenny." Another knock at the door echoed through his head. He scrambled to get the dress off but Brandi stopped him and sat him on the bed and shushed him. "I'll get it. Just stay. I'll get rid of them." She rushed to the door as Kenny sat there instantly smoothing and pating the dress happily. 

As Brandi opened the door a great roar filled the room and Brandi screamed. "Where's the princess?" The voice insisted. "Not here. She's not here!" Brandi screamed but the insider didn't care. Kenny was frozen. He didn't know what was happening but that voice sounded like....  all of a sudden Brandi was pushed into the room, landing on the bed, scareing Kenny. Her robe was off and all she was in was left in was a black bra and panty set but Kenny's toad hat still on top of her head. Kenny held his breath, hearing heavy footsteps coming closer. "Oh Daisy...oh princess daisy?" The voice called out song singly. And Bowser appeared from around the corner. "Ahh there she is. I knew I'd find you." It was Cody, still in his bowser costume a big wide grin on his face. As Soon As he was in, Brandi hopped up and grabbed her still recording phone. Cody climbed onto the bed as Kenny tried to get up. "I don't think so Daisy. Now that I found you, you can't escape from me." Cody grabbed one of Kenny's arms a pulled him back. "Wh...What's going on." Kenny stammered. "I'm finally getting my princess!" Cody roared. Kenny jolted up from the bed. The dress pressing and flowing against his skin. Did he want to play into it?  
"No! Stay away from me Koopa!" He screamed in his best princess voice and ran to the other side of the bed. Cody stood on the bed and roared. "Come to me my daisy!" Cody jumped down and wrapped his arms around Kenny. Brandi tried hard not to laugh while recording. "No! No! Let me go!" Kenny play faught against codys chest. Cody laughed evilly and threw Kenny to the bed. " Play nice Princess. I promise not to hurt you! I just want to have my way with you." Cody leaned over Kenny and pinned Kenny's arms to the bed. "Oh toadette... that's my good girl. Recording for our special viewer. Come here and let's see how much our daisy loves playing dress up." Brandi giggled and kneeled on the bed by Kenny's feet. The video recording Kenny struggling, trying not to smile. Brandi slowly started to lift up the dress. "No.....oh please no!" Kenny whimpered. The minute Cody held him down he was so hard. He felt his cock make its out of the top of his tiny briefs. Brandi brought the dress and gasped dramaticly and zoomed in on his pre fun dripping cock. "Oh my....looks like our princess is enjoying this." Cody reach down and ran his finger over Kenny's slick head.  
Kenny threw his head back and moaned. 'How the hell is this happening?' He thought to himself. "I think he likes it boss" Brandi chimed in, not missing anything, even the hard bulge protruding her husband's costume. "Oooo I thinkYou like too huh." She giggled and ran her hand along his hard on. Cody moaned and looked at Brandi lustfully. "Easy Toddette.... we have a princess to play with first." Cody stood up and slowly started stripping out on his costume not breaking eye contact with Kenny. Brandi had the camera traiIned on them perfectly. Kenny licking his lips. He had no clue what had come over him. He couldn't believe how much this was turning him on. It's been awhile since he's been intimate with cody...but Brandi. That was new. They've only just flirted.  
You like too huh." She giggled and ran her hand along his hard on. Cody moaned and looked at Brandi lustfully. "Easy Toddette.... we have a princess to play with first." Cody stood up and slowly started stripping out on his costume not breaking eye contact with Kenny. Brandi had the camera trained on them perfectly. Kenny licking his lips. He had no clue what had come over him. He couldn't believe how much this was turning him on. It's been awhile since he's been intimate with cody...but Brandi. That was new. They've only just flirted. 

Cody dropped the costume to the ground. His cock springing to life. Kenny gasped and thrusted into the air biting his lip. "No one is going to save you princess." Cody said joining Kenny on the bed... the dress around him. "Now what am i going do with you daisy?"  
"Looks like she wants some attention Boss." Brandi pointed out pointing the camera Down and cupping his still clothed balls. Kenny let out a pathetic, lustful whimper. "Please.....dont tease me." He begged. Larger drops of precum building on his head. "Aww my poor princess. Are you begging your King to let you cum?" Cody said caressing Kenny's check. "Yes please King Koopa!" He whimpered. Cody smiled and wrapped his hand around Kenny's cock. Brandi stood up to get a wide shot.  
Kenny started breathing harder. Cody started a nice rythym, his hand lubed up from Kenny's pre cum. "Mmm looks like this princess has a nice golden pipe." Cody giggled and started to speed up, stroking Kenny's cock faster. Kenny's moans were loud and very whimpery. "In so close." Kenny choked out. "That's it! Your my pretty princess. Come for your king!" Cody growled. Thick shots of cum flew from Kenny's cock as he covered his mouth and screamed as he came. Brandy let out a very hell is whimper as she moved in closer to film. "That's my pretty princess Kenny." Cody said offering his fingers to Kenny to lick clean. Kenny licked himself from codys fingers as Brandi was now back on the bed but zoomed in on his face. "Say hi to your biggest fan kenny" Brandi said getting in the frame. Kenny looked confused. "That's right kenny... say hi to kota" Cody said blowing a kiss to the camera. Kenny blushed and waved and in his best princess voice. "I love you Ibu-san! And winked.


End file.
